


Eyes Shut

by RavensCrow



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCrow/pseuds/RavensCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he could let her go. But he was wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Shut

Hi! So I've questioned posting this for a while, but I figured why not. This is my first fan fic, please leave comments/ suggestions/ criticism below! Hope you enjoy!!!  
___________________________

He shut his eyes. Closed them so tight, maybe if he could shut them tight enough he could turn back time and convince her that he was to blame as well. He pulled the lever with her. 

"I bear it so they don't have to" 

Bellamy knew that wasn't all she meant. He knew her tone. She was really saying

"I bear it so you don't have to" 

Her lips are soft. Warm, he could almost forget that she was saying goodbye. But she was. 

He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Tell her that everything's going to be ok, that they could get through it thogeather. 

But he was frozen. Soaking up every bit of warmth from her body as he could. Her lips left his cheek and he realized how cold the world was.

"May we meet again" 

Her words were like a dagger to his heart. Tears formed in his eyes, clouding his vision. He had to say something. He couldn't let Clarke see that he was hurt by her decision. He wouldn't let her bear that as well. She turned away from him, before she walked off he let it slip. The words he had only used once before 

"may we meet again".

He couldn't watch. He had been separated from her to many times. This time he was letting it happen. But he couldn't watch. He heard the crunch of the dry grass and leaves behind him. His heart was racing, his body wouldn't move. Her foot steps faded until there was nothing. Time passed. He didn't know how long it had been since he closed his eyes. 

"Bell! Hey, you ok? Where's Clarke"

"Gone. She's gone" he held back tears. 

"Good riddance" 

"Octavia. I understand what your saying and I understand why you your mad but none of us would be here without her. She has saved all of us time and again."

"That doesn't excuse the lies that she's told and the people she's killed bell, you gotta let her go, come inside. You need to rest"

He felt Octavia's hand on his back, leading him thought the gates, past the remaining 100. Kane. Abby, he felt everyone's eyes burning in his back but he was to numb to care. 

"Your rooms right down the hall, want me to show you around?"

He tried to say something. But no words left his lips.  
Octavia was staring at him, pleading for him to give her some signal that he was ok. He couldn't. He left her, walked down to his door. But stopped cold in his tracks. The door next to him had a name on it.

Her name. 

His heart was was racing. He closed his eyes. Hoping it was just a nightmare. 

"5.4.3.2.1". 

He opened his eyes. Sighed in disappointment and relief. It was still there. 

"Clarke" 

He was barely audible, nothing more than a breath.

His fingers ran over the lettering just above the handle.   
Every muscle in his body was telling him not to go in but his heart was stronger than his body in this moment. He opened the door. The room was dim, a small window in the top right corner shed the smallest bit of light. They had converted parts of the remaining Arc into dorms. Looks like Clarke had gotten an old storage closet. But it looked nice, warm. Like her.  
He walked to the side of her bed, slowly sat down. The mattress-if that's what you could call it- formed around him. He let out a sigh. 

Looking around for anything. Anything that could give him a peice of her. Then he saw it. A sketch book, tucked into the night stand, it wasn't one from the arc. It looked like it was handmade. From the ground. Flipping through the pages he felt like he was reading someone's confessional. But he couldn't stop. The pages were covered in sketches of landscapes, the glowing forest, butterflies, the lake. Then people. Each of the hundred, 4 to a page, Jasper and Monty had their own. Then raven, Octavia. 

One more page. His breathing was labored, it was him. It was like looking in a mirror, but his was different, at the bottom there were words. Bellamy's breath stopped, at the bottom, below his portrait. 

"I can't loose you too" 

"Dammit Clarke" 

With that Bellamy put the book in his jacket pocket and ran. Out of her room, the Arc, the camp and the gates. Away from camp Jaha and away from everything safe, for her, because he couldn't loose her too.


End file.
